


Ruination

by 3a_berkeley (Brink182)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Forced Confinement, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Or not, Sexual Assault, forced fellatio, julian and garak are in a relationship, miles may be secretly in love with julian, torture (offscreen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/3a_berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Brien, Julian, Kira and Garak are captured by a Cardassian with a grudge against Garak. Will Julian and Garak's fledgling relationship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is assaulted twice, Garak is tortured and O'Brien may or may not have a crush

**Disclaimer** : I only own the bad guys and Dr. Marra.

* * *

 

They listened to the anguished sobs coming from the next room, mingled with a series of grunts and  
the unmistakable slapping of skin-to-skin contact. They all had different expressions on their faces:  
sorrow, horror, and indescribable rage. After several hours, a slender figure was shoved carelessly  
back into the room with the other prisoners. The debased man lay in a heap of tangled limbs in front  
of the heavy door. One of the prisoners placed a chalky and gentle hand on top of the olive shoulder.  
He quickly scurried into a corner and sobbed noisily. His torn uniform not concealing what had been  
done to him.

“Julian…”

Garak wanted to stretch out a hand to him, but knew it would not be welcomed at this time.

***

An hour passed and the door was opened. Guards returned for him once more. The bulge in their  
pants obvious to all.

“Nopleasenomore,” Julian begged desperately.

Garak tried to stop them, but they rendered him unconscious. He awoke with a groan.

“Julian?” he asked.

“They took him again,” said Kira with venom.

“How long was I unconscious?”

“Maybe an hour.”

Julian’s rape sounded louder and more aggressive than earlier.

“This is all your fault,” grumbled O’Brien.

Garak stared at the remaining human in surprise.

“My fault?” he asked.

“Them Cardies are fuckin’ Bashir and its your fault!”

A particularly shrill scream sounded from next door.

“Arguing over whose fault it is is not going to help him,” Kira scolded.

O’Brien crossed his arms over his chest.

Julian gave a strangled sob. Garak looked concerned at the door. Julian sounded like he was choking on something large. Garak buried his face in his hands. Kira looked ill. O’Brien looked disgusted and angry.

The door opened and a tall Cardassian entered.

“Elim Garak, I wanted to thank you personally,” he said.

Garak frowned. “Thank me?” he asked, in confusion, “for what?”

“For your gift of course.”

“I didn’t give you any ‘gift’,” Garak replied.

“The doctor! We’ve been enjoying him so very much, but you know all that, of course.”

He paused and listened to the sounds coming from the next room, a lecherous smile on his face.

“Such a small body. Opens like a flower. So pliant and soft.”

He closed his eyes and sighed softly at the memory of touching Julian.

O’Brien growled furiously and charged their captor, while Garak sank to the floor in despair. The  
Cardassian chuckled and easily knocked the engineer over.

“Looks like someone’s jealous,” the Cardassian sneered, “maybe you’ve got some competition, Garak.”

He laughed nastily and left.

Kira raised her brow at O’Brien.

“What?” he asked.

She continued to fix a stare at him.

“You’re believing him? It’s not true! Major, I’m married-of course I’m not in love with anyone else-let alone  
someone as so bloody annoying as Julian Bashir!”

It was true-Miles O’Brien may have been friends with the young doctor, but he could still be irritatingly  
annoying occasionally. He could never be in love with him! So, he _may_ have kissed him once, but in his defense, he’d been drunk and probably would have kissed Quark if he’d been in his quarters and  
staring at him with _Bambi_ eyes _._ He was definitely not in love with him-they were just friends. Just  
friends. Garak took no notice of Kira and O’Brien’s exchange or the claim made by their captor. He was too far in his own world of despair brought on by his description of what they were doing to his Julian.

_Julian...sweet Julian...why was this happening? If it was to punish him, why punish Julian? He’d never done anything to warrant such treatment!_

***

Finally, the awful noises ceased and Julian was tossed back into the communal cell. He curled up in the  
fetal position where he had landed, bleeding and dripping and crying hysterically. After a quick glance  
to her companions, Kira slowly approached, hands outstretched placatingly.

“Doctor Bashir...Julian...are you-do you need medical attention?” she asked.

She waited for his sobs to slow down.

“I-I s-sh-ould think s-so-o, Major.”

His voice was hoarse and raspy.

His eyes held something broken in their hazel depths and she very pointedly did not look away. His was  
a look she had seen before. Before she could ask another question, the door opened again and a  
Cardassian medic entered. Their guards stood in the doorway. She approached the human medical  
officer. Julian keened and tried to crawl away, but he cried out sharply in pain and remained still. Kira  
glared at her. She remained professional.

“I know you’re in pain, human, but I am here to help.”

“Are you gonna let us go?” asked O’Brien, dubiously.

“No.”

She surveyed Julian with a clinical eye and motioned for the guards to enter. Julian panicked when he  
saw them.

“No! Please!” he sobbed.

The Cardassian woman shushed him.

“It’s okay…” she said calmly, “they’re just here to carry you to the Infirmary. I can’t do it myself!”

Julian shook his head and continued to sob.

“No…”

She sighed and gave him a hypospray she had in her lab coat pocket.

***

Their next interruption was caused by the Cardassian in charge.

“Elim Garak, come with me.”

Kira looked at Garak searchingly. He rose to his feet.

“Are you sure you want to go with him?”

Garak nodded tiredly. Already defeated.

“I don’t think I have much choice,” he said, “Julian…”

He stifled a sob.

“I’ll go.”

***

Garak was collared and led out of the room, out into an empty corridor and into the next room. It  
looked very much like the room he’d just left, except for the bed bolted down in the center of the  
floor. Garak was surprised to see that it wasn’t of Cardassian design. It looked Bajoran or human  
construction. The thin mattress was stained crimson and white. Heavy manacles that appeared like  
ones Garak had seen in a human historical holoprogram on ‘medieval’ torture dangled from the head  
and footboards. The floor was littered with familiar teal, heather and black scraps of fabric. Julian’s  
screams echoed in Garak’s head.

“Don’t worry, Garak-we made sure he enjoyed himself, too!”

Garak paled at the words.

Alket Mavat touched a certain spot on the bed.

“This is him,” he said, waving his finger in Garak’s face.

Mavat licked his finger.

“Tastes better warm,” he commented, “but you know that already.”

Garak’s face crumpled at the words. Alket Mavat stared at him.

“Oh, you don’t know,” he said, “oh, this is even better than I planned!”

Garak and Julian had never bedded together, but there’d been talk of it. In fact, Garak had been  
thinking of doing more than talk about it after their latest mission, but it looked like it’d be impossible  
now. Julian would never want him after this. Possibly would never want anyone ever again. Mavat  
directed Garak’s attention to the metal pole in a corner of the room with a set of manacles attached  
to it. Hanging on a hook on the nearby wall, was an antiquated Cardassian whip.

“This is for you, Garak.”

***

When Julian returned to the cell, Garak was conspicuously absent.

“Garak?”

“Taken,” gruffed O’Brien.

Fear clutched Julian’s heart.

“NO!”

Kira seemed to understand.

“I don’t think it was the same for him. At least, it _sounded_ different.”

***

 _Julian was attached to the bed by four sets of manacles attached to both ends of the bed. A modest_  
_scrap of cloth just kept him from being completely bare. The leader reached his hand beneath the_  
_small bit of fabric and stroked his length. Julian shuddered._

 _“You probably haven’t done this before-Garak doesn’t seem the type-so I’m going to show you what I_  
_want you to do next,” said the leader._

_He bent down and took Julian inside his mouth._

***

Julian awoke with a start, panting and sweating. Garak looked at him in concern, but didn’t dare  
approach him. Julian had asked Garak when he’d finally returned what had happened. Garak had just  
waved off his concern and said it was nothing to what Julian had been through. Julian had wanted to  
argue with him, but he had been too tired, so he’d let the matter drop. Julian now looked over at Miles  
and Major Kira. They were still asleep. Julian moved into a seated position, bringing his knees under his  
chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. Garak looked at him sadly.

“Did you dream about what they did to you, my dear Julian?”

Julian buried his face in his own shoulder.

“The leader. Mavat.He-he ma-made me-he-”

Julian cried tears of shame that burned his cheeks.

“I didn’t want to!”

O’Brien and Kira were awakened by Julian’s sobs. O’Brien snarled at Garak.

“What have you done to him?”

O’Brien moved close to Julian and stretched out a hand towards him. Julian flung himself out of the  
engineer’s reach, cowering against the wall. O’Brien quickly dropped his hand in guilt.

“Sorry,” he apologized to the trembling doctor.

“So far, O’Brien and I are the only ones untouched,” commented Kira, thinking out loud.

“Probably because they know it’d be a waste of time tryin’ to hurt Garak by torturin’ us.”

Kira opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the door opened and four food trays

were quickly slid inside before the door closed again. One tray held a bowl of vegetable broth, a cup

of water, runny scrambled eggs, a cup of Zabu stew, a handful of seeds, a cup of Tarkalean tea,

and a couple of sugar cubes. Another tray held a cup of Deka tea, a couple of sugar cubes, two

groatcakes, half a Kava fruit, a Regova egg and a cup of Seltzer water. The third tray held a cup of

fish juice, some Yamok sauce, a cup of red leaf tea, a boiled Taspar egg and a few strips of dried

meat. The last tray held two strips of charred bacon, a small plate of Pierogi, a cup of orange juice,

a cup of lemon tea, a couple of sugar cubes and a handful of Lorvan crackers. Kira took the first

two trays and set the first one in front of Julian. Garak picked the third tray, leaving the last for

O’Brien. Julian drank his broth and tea after adding his and Kira’s sugar cubes to it, nibbled on the

seeds and poked at the eggs. He did not touch the Zabu stew.

“These groatcakes could use some syrup,” Kira murmured, but ate them without it.

She drank the Deka tea and tried the Seltzer water, but wasn’t hugely thrilled by the fizzy bubbles. Garak ate what was on his tray, as well as Julian’s discarded Zabu. O’Brien ate one and a half strips of bacon and shared his Pierogis. He drank the orange juice and ate a few crackers.

“They’re not used to replicating any food that’s not common to Bajoran or Cardassian diets,” he said,

“but the attempts are pretty good.”

***

After clearing away the replicated food trays, the guards came for Julian again. Julian shook his head

wildly.

“No! Please!” he begged them.

O’Brien rose to his feet. Kira placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He dropped back to the

floor with a small ‘huff’. The trio tried to prepare themselves for what would happen next. It was still

hard to listen to. Garak tried not to imagine the scene in the other room. Unbidden, the images came,

anyway.

 _Julian, naked and trembling on the bed. Alket Mavat thrusting in and out of him erratically. Julian begging_ _for it to stop._

O’Brien was right-it was his fault that Julian was suffering.


End file.
